battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Petunia
Petunia is a heavyweight robot from The Netherlands built by Team P.C.P which competed in both seasons of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was a two-wheeled, red white and blue, wedge-shaped robot armed with a powerful vertical hydraulic crusher as its main weapon, which also acted as a self-righting mechanism. Petunia is partially invertible, capable of driving on its back end, although its claw could be rendered ineffective when the robot was inverted, and it had to use its weapon to self-right when it was completely upside-down. Its crusher boasted 10 tonnes of crushing force, and crushed into its own wedge for maximum damage output, at the expense of range. For Season 4, Petunia had some work down to its wedge, leaving an indent in it and rounded at the top instead of one solid, flat line. The paint work was also reworked to give the wedge a "mouth with teeth," like the teams shirts, making it look less like a bird. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Petunia's first battle was against Rotator. The match began poorly for Petunia as it took damage to its armor and weapon from Rotator's discs. Fortunately for Petunia, Rotator soon lost power to its weapons and was practically defenseless. Petunia managed to grab a hold of Rotator near the wheel well and take it around a bit but wasn't able to cause damage. Rotator spun around to try and cause damage but there was no damage to Petunia. Petunia continued its grabbing strategy by grabbing Rotator near the middle of the robot. As the fight drew to a close, Petunia got one last attack on Rotator and brought it to the killsaws in the style of Complete Control and caused damage to Rotator's tire before time ran out. Despite the early damage Rotator caused, the judges awarded the win to Petunia. Next up for Petunia was Monsoon. When the match began, Petunia was hit hard in the back by Monsoon's spinning bar, causing hydraulic fluid to leak out. After some more maneuvering, Petunia was thrown 360 degrees by its opponent, landing upright. After the third hit, smoke began to pour out of Petunia and Monsoon's weapon stopped working. As the match progressed, Petunia's internal problems got worse, evolving into a fire that was most likely started from the batteries suffering damage on the last impact before it got stuck on the arena floor as a likely result of the underside being damaged. Its opponent had also stopped moving, due to the lack of traction on the floor as a result of the hydraulic fluid leaking out, but only temporarily. Once Monsoon got moving, Petunia was counted out, giving Monsoon the win. Petunia's next opponent was against Captain Shrederator. When the match got underway, things were off to a good star for Petunia as they deflected Captain Shrederator's initial attack without suffering any major damage.Petunia continued to use its sloped front to its advantage and was spun nearly 360 degrees. By the third hit, Captain Shrederator hit the wall hard and stopped spinning. Petunia took advantage by eventually grabbing Captain Shrederator and puncturing into the shell, causing smoke and eventually a fire to erupt from within its opponent. Captain Shrederator was no longer moving and was counted out, giving Petunia the win by KO. Petunia was drawn against last year's semi-finalist Yeti. When the match began, Petunia was off to a very poor start as they were thrown onto their back almost immediately but quickly got back over. Petunia took another hit that threw it on its beak, where it couldn't move. Luckily, Yeti was kind enough to right them but Petunia had now lost the tip to its crushing beak, rendering it pretty much useless. Petunia continued to fight but wasn't able to catch a break from Yeti and was thrown over again but self-righted but now was driving in circles. After another hit that sent it in front of the screws, Petunia stopped moving and was counted out, giving Yeti the win by KO. Petunia also took part in an untelevised 2-on-2 match with Bale Spear, Double Dutch and Predator. When the match began, things were pretty even as all the robots were mostly running around and making occasional contact with one another. Petunia began to get the upper hand, though as it grappled with Double Dutch and nearly got it onto the screws. However, this was also tipping its own body up off the arena floor, which made it difficult for it to drive. As the match ran down, Petunia was continuing to fight with Double Dutch as Bale Spear and Predator had stopped moving. Time ran out and the judges awarded 1 point and a unanimous 3-0 decision to The World and Petunia and Predator. Discovery Season 4 First for Petunia was a match against veteran WAR Hawk and Rob Farrow. When the match began, both robots were rather tentative, mostly just maneuvering around and getting a few light hits. However, Petunia took the first hit and was thrown into the arena barrier, where it landed upright. Petunia continued and was thrown onto its back. As Petunia self-righted, it was again thrown into the air, this time landing on its back under the pulverizer, which came down. Petunia struggled a bit with what little drive it had left before it stopped moving and was counted out, giving WAR Hawk the win by KO. Petunia's next fight was against newcomer Marvin. As a result, Petunia went with its longer beak for more reach. When the match began, Petunia took attacks from Marvin, sending sparks flying but causing no damage. Petunia then got under Marvin from behind and bit down before moving it around the arena. Petunia let go and maneuvered around a bit before biting down on Marvin again, this time taking them into the arena barrier before letting go. Marvin was now having drive issues and Petunia found itself upended against the arena barrier for a bit before recovering. With only seconds left in the fight, Petunia then grabbed Marvin again, taking it to the screws, which tore off one of Marvin's weapon teeth. Both robots survived to a judges decision, which ruled unanimously for Petunia. Next up for Petunia was Team Whyachi's new and fearsome flipper, Hydra. Petunia had an okay start to the match as Hydra missed with their flipper, allowing Petunia to try and get a bite. Petunia got another chance when Hydra missed with its flipper again, but Petunia couldn't take advantage in time. Petunia was then thrown through the air, but landed upright. Petunia continued to fight, but was thrown onto its back, where it quickly righted itself. Petunia was then tossed almost out of the arena, but managed to stay in, causing damage to the screen for one of the battle clocks in the process. Petunia was then tossed as far out of the arena as it could where its beak ended up helping to pin the robot upside down against the pulverizer with no way to get down. Petunia was counted out, giving Hydra the win by KO. Petunia wasn't done yet as it participated in an exhibition match against veteran SubZero. The match was off to a very poor start as Petunia was mostly running away without attempting to make any conact with SubZero. After a few light bumps, Petunia attempted to get a bite on SubZero but SubZero fired its weapon and got free. However, SubZero suddenly stopped driving just under the pulverizer so Petunia eventually grabbed it and took it across the arena floor before letting go. SubZero tried to move using only the momentum of its flipper but was counted out, giving Petunia the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 4 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot is all about flower power. It puts the maimin' in the stamen, the metal in the petal. Watch out, it's going for the chlorakill. It's PETUNIA!". "It's a little bot of horrors, inflicting pain and you're about to suddenly see more. Feeeed meeeee. It's PETUNIA!" "A robot Toucan Slam with a beak that's on fleek and wings that sting. So naturally it's called......PETUNIA?!" "This bot is crazy as a daisy but definitely not lazy. It's faster than most and will turn you into compost. Get ready to be greenhouse gassed by PETUNIA!" "If you're a birder who's into murder, then break out the by knocks for this bot. He'll fly into the ring with all sorts of power and yeah, he's also named after a flower, PETUNIA!" "From the Netherlands, where they ride bikes and build dikes. AmsterDAMN! This bot is dooooooope! It's PETUNIA!" "If this Dutch bot was a pop music duo, it would be called Holland Oates.Its crusher is a mean meter, he's a man eater. Whoooa, here she comes! Here to ruin ya, it's PETUNIA!" "When I hear the words death, destruction, suffering, blood-baths, and carnage, one name comes to mind. PETUNIA!" Trivia *Petunia was originally built for the ninth series of Robot Wars as PacifieR. However it withdrew, and was completely rebuilt, and renamed Petunia for Discovery Season 3. *Petunia was named after the tanker truck used to defeat the titular antagonist in Stephen King's novel Christine. See Also *PulverizeR (Robot Wars) *PacifieR (Robot Wars) External links * Team facebook * Team Website Category:Dutch Robots Category:Robots with crushing weapons Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Foreign Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that have been flipped out of the arena